


Right Now, There's a Scar Here.

by Scoodaloo



Series: Believe My Voice [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cute Ending, Graphic Description, M/M, Not my words, Slash, Smut, Tears, Yaoi, remake of DMMD, tokioto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoodaloo/pseuds/Scoodaloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ittoki is taking a year off from work to nurse Ichinose back to health after the accident. He knows Ichinose is pretty touchy feely with him so he isnt hesitant at all when Ichinose does what he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can't Wait

"Ittoki! Dodge!" Tokiya yelled. A bolt of lightning was released from the mouth of a huge yellow and green dragon, hurtling at the boy as fast as a bullet train.

Ittoki turned and saw the streak of light. Realizing there wasn't enough time to dodge completely, he guessed a way to get out of the way mostly, but just enough so it would only graze him.

He jumped up, flipping his body back, head arching towards the ground. With his feet in the air, he felt a sharp pain run through his side. He curled up and grabbed hold of the pained area.

He guessed wrong.

His feet hit the ground and he immediately fell to his knees, hand clutching his side.

"Ittoki!" Ichinose called, running towards the collapsed body. He got about ten meters away when he was blown off his feet. The dragon the had been fighting flapped its wings in a rush to get off the ground, knocking Ichinose into a nearby tree.

Ittoki pulled his hand away from his side. Blood ran down his abdomen quickly soaking the lower right section of his shirt and pants and dripping to the ground leaving puddles of red in the grass.

"O-Otoya, Im coming." Ichinose shook his head and shakily stood up. He started towards the red head, swaying from side to side.

He slammed his staff to the ground as hard as he could with the strength he had and whispered, "Carry."

A piece of earth below him lifted up and began floating towards Ittoki's hunched over form.

"Ittoki, are you alright?" Ichinose asked, stepping off the clump of earth

"tch... More or less... But can you go into my items and get me one of the healing potions?"

"On it." Ichinose said, still a little winded from being knocked against that tree so hard, "Here you go." He stated, handing Ittoki a bottle.

It was clear and a crystal like shape with a long neck on the top, covered by a little crystal of its own.

Ittoki pulled the top crystal off and threw it behind him. As it hit the ground, it bounced then shattered into a thousand glittering pieces, quickly fading into the grass around.

He threw his head back, drinking as fast as he could.

Ichinose turned his attention to the red heads side where the was a giant gash as wide as a book cover. Skin started pulling from the edges of the wound, slowly reaching other strands from the opposite side of the gash. When they met, they would have a second of binding the pull tight and hold there. After the wound was covered in these strips of skin, the bleeding stopped.

A blood curdling scream.

Ittoki was hunched over even more then before. His elbows on the ground, eyes squeezed shut with hair blocking most of his face.

The skin over the wound was pulling together the top part of the gash and the bottom.

"Ichi-no-se. I cant take it. Im going to log off so this can heal with out me."

"Alright... Ill get off too."

Ittoki raised his shaking hand in front of his face and put his first two fingers together. He pulled them down in a swiping motion, a menu screen appearing in their wake.

"Log off." He stated, trying to act strong. His body turned into a mass of blue numbers and faded.

~,..,~

Ittoki shot up right, breathing heavy, pushing his sweatshirt away and clutching his side.

"Otoya!" Called from outside the door, "Im coming in."

The doorknob turned and Ichinose rushed in.

"Are you alright?"

"Eh kinda... The pain settings must have been all the way up, that was awful."

"Looked like it... And lightning hurts on its own."

"ugg... Im getting some water..." Ittoki reached his hands up, grabbing the circular device on his head. It was metal but has a glass screen in front of the eyes.

He pulled it over his head and placed it on the desk behind him. Ittoki swung his feet over the side of the bed, resting his feet on the cold hard wood floor.

"You wanna come with me?" Ittoki asked, beaming at Tokiya.

"Uh sure but when we come back can we go in my room I wanna show you something important."

"O-okay?" Ittoki stared with a puzzled face for only a second before realizing that Tokiya probably wanted to show him some new music, "Yeah! I can do that." He said, face dusted with a sweet smile.

The boys walked into the hall way outside their rooms and turned left.

The hall was was decorated with very old fashioned taste. A long green rug running the length of it, wooded walls that had never seen a can of paint in their lives, and a variety of different pictures hung everywhere.

They walked along the green rug and went down the stairs, not uttering a word but both thinking the same thing...

I cant wait.

Although, Ittoki just wanted to hear music from Ichinose. It would be the first time since the accident.

Half way down the staircase, they exchanged a glance and something clicked because, simultaneously, they both turned on their heels and started walking back up the stairs towards Ichinose's room.

Reaching the top of the stairs, the both took off, tearing down the hall. When they reached Tokiya's room at the end of the end of the walkway, they paused.

"Is anyone home?" Ittoki yelled, knowing that everyone was indeed out, but he just wanted to make sure.

Silence 

"Perfect." Ichinose grinned, grabbing hold of the doorknob, pushing the door wide open to let the red head in.


	2. Right Now, There's a Scar Here

As Ittoki waked inside, his shoulder was grabbed by Ichinose. As he stopped, he heard the sound of the door shutting behind him.

There was a tug on his shoulder and he turned around to face his host.

Tokiya smirked, wrapping his hand around Ittoki's waist and resting his hands on the boys ass.

Ittoki's eyes widened then relaxed. This was just how Tokiya always was with him.

The room was cold, but not in a way that made you shiver. Just enough that if a breeze swept by you, you would get goosebumps. Ittoki was glad he was wearing his sweatshirt though.

There was a small twin bed sitting next the the wall. It was sitting on a throw rug over the hardwood floor. 

There was a full body mirror at the end of the bed on the other side of the room, not completely set up so it just leaned on the surface behind it.

Ittoki put his wrists on Ichinose's shoulders linking his fingers and putting on such a sweet face it would have made even God swoon.

Ichinose grabbed Ittoki's hand and walked over towards the end of the bed then stopped in his tracks. His eyes were turned to look at the mirror. He slowly turned to the side and hung his head, squeezing his eyes shut and starting to lightly shiver.

"You know... Its weird seeing myself in the mirror. After being in that hospital room for a year, its like Im not even looking at myself... Like I'm a ghost of me."

Ittoki knew it was hard for him to admit that he didn't look like himself anymore.

He had gotten in an accident about two years ago and his face had gotten smashed to bits. His nose broken, his lips torn, his eyes swollen shut. He was a mess. His was told he had to have reconstructive surgery and that they would try to make him look similar but there were no guaranties.

He had only consulted Ittoki about operation options. He knew that if he had gotten the operation he would never look the same. Talk the same.

Sing the same.

He went ahead with the surgery and when he came out, Ittoki cried.

He removed his hand from Ittoki's and just stood there.

"I guess my face really is almost the same, isn't it?"

Ittoki didn't know what to say. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

He gathered up as much strength as he could and held him tighter in his arms.

Ichinose didn't move for a minute but suddenly began to tremble in the red heads arms.

"Ittoki. I wanted to see you every day in the hospital. I'm so glad I can now. Really. Im... I'm so glad. Ittoki... I love you."

Ichinose reached his hand up and grabbed Ittoki's arm, squeezing it slightly.

"Ichinose.." A strong feeling of love worry and confusion welled up deep inside Ittoki from the sound of those soft shaky words.

Ittoki took hold of Ichinose's shoulders and turned him around. He walked over to the bed and sat him down.

Ittoki sat right next to him and brushed his pale, cold cheek. His fingers glided over his trembling lips. He leaned in and lightly kissed his soft lips hesitantly.

"...!"

Ichinose slowly exhaled.

His eyebrows hinted that he was about to cry, but his eyes were clear and looking straight into Ittoki's.

Ichinose shut his eyes and placed Ittoki's hand on his chest.

"Right now, there is a scar here. I know you can't feel my heart beating underneath, but its there. I know it is. Because its filled with you. With happiness. With sadness."

Ittoki's palms started to turn sweaty and he slowly shut his eyes.

"It hurt didn't it... Im so sorry. I couldnt be there when you needed me most. Im..."

"Its alright. I was able to come back to you. Thats what matters."

Unable to keep the tears back, Ittoki’s eyes flew open and he leaned in, kissing Ichinose's right eyelid. He left another kiss on his right ear then brought his face close to his forehead. He could feel his hot breath on his collarbone.

"Ittoki..."

"Hm?"

"Um. I just wanted to say... I know its selfish, but --" Ichinose struggled to find words. He was fidgeting in Ittoki's arms then pulled him closer, "I'm really happy to be with you again, and... I mean... I'll be blunt. I-- want you."

"...!"

"I want to hold you again."

'Again?' Ittoki thought, but he didnt care.

Ittoki could feel his heart beat spike rapidly and his body heat rise. In that moment, the memories flooded back. Ichinose lying on a gurney, face plastered in dried and fresh blood one eye swollen shut and the other drifting around the room, completely unresponsive.

No.

What if that were to happen again?

"Ittoki..." Ichinose, confused, looked at Ittoki as he turned his head away, "what's wrong?"

"Ichinose, you... Is your body okay?"

"Hm?"

Ittoki tried to play it off, but his voice still wavered some.

"My body... Ittoki. Are you thinking about my time in the hospital?"

"..."

The cruel memories flash in Ittoki's mind. He could still remember it so vividly when he closed his eyes.

"When your body was broken - battered all over - it was so awful. I just..." Ittoki's chest felt like it was filled with mud and he stopped there. With his voice shaking, he could feel the sobs crawling up his throat. He didn't want to cry in front of Ichinose... But...

"Ittoki." 

Ichinose gently held Ittoki up and patted his back. As if to comfort him like a baby, "I'm alright."

He noticed the tears in Ittoki's eyes and took them away with a kiss.

With the words stuck in Ittoki's throat, he settled for a nod and a relieved smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is coming out faster then my other one, but I just feel like I wanna put this one out more xD  
> Anyways! Requests are still open! So if you want something, check my profile!


	3. Anxiety

Ichinose kissed his lips.

Ittoki let him carefully slide his jacket off and lay him down on the bed.

Pendently, he pecked Ittoki's lips again and again. He was making sure not to freak Ittoki out. He handled him the way he would something fragile.

Lips to cheek. Nose to eyelid. Then to Ittoki's forehead: he kissed every part of his face.

It was more relaxing than lustful, soothing his anxieties bit by bit.

"Ittoki..."

Ichinose kissed the tip of his nose before returning to his mouth.

After two or three kisses, he licked Ittoki's lips hesitantly. Inviting him in, Ittoki licked his lips back.

Ichinose stuck his tongue into his mouth with sudden bravado. A heady feeling spread down to Ittoki's hips as their tongues intertwined.

Ittoki felt the strength slipping from his body, starting with his fingertips. Goosebumps began to dot his skin.

Lying on the bed, they licked each others tongues rather than kiss.

The act gave rise to a warm sensation and Ittoki couldn't help but feel dazed.

As they kissed, hands slowly lifted Ittoki's shirt. The hands made their way along the lines of his body.

Ichinose's fingers trailed over his stomach and along his ribs. Tracing his skin.

Somehow stopping his kisses, Ichinose and Ittoki exchanged an intimate glance.

He kissed Ittoki's forehead and placed his hands on the back of Ittoki's abdomen.

His touches ventured up Ittoki's slightly sweaty body, eventually meeting Ittoki's nipples in a gentle caress.

"Ittoki..."

An unusual feeling built within Ittoki as Ichinose called out his name in a nervous tone.

Ittoki swallowed and reached to touch Ichinose just as he has touched him, but before he could meet his skin, Ichinose took his arms and pulled Ittoki in close.

"Ichinose...?...!"

Ichinose pushed his face into Ittoki's chest and let out a hot breath.

He kissed Ittoki's collarbone, lightly licking it as well.

"Ittoki, I'm going to touch them."

Even if you say that..."

"Alright...!"

Unable to hold on, Ichinose brought his lips to Ittoki's nipple.

Ichinose used his tongue and rolled it all around. Sucking on it all the while.

It was ticklish to Ittoki at first, but once Ichinose started enthusiastically playing around, it started to feel very different.

"...Haa... Ittoki, you're really feeling this."

"...!"

"Here too... Mn."

He covered the untouched one with his mouth.

"Tokiya...!"

Ittoki weakly pulled his hair to stop him from playing around, but he was in his own little world and he couldn't stop him.

A complicated sensation spread through Ittoki's chest through his body, heating up his lower area steadily.

"...ha. Ittoki... Haah..."

As his licked Ittoki's chest, he slowly reached for his waist.

He stuck his hand under Ittoki's pants and touched his stiffened dick.

"...!"

"Ittoki... Can I touch this too?"

Ittoki's face flared up at the question, "Don't ask about every little thing...!"

Ichinose lifted his face from Ittoki's chest a little bit and smiles, loosening the boys belt, "Sorry. Its very hot..." He whispers, taking out Ittoki's half hard dick.

"I said to stop that..."

"Okay. Ill make sure to be quiet." Having said that, Ichinose slid down Ittoki's body and brought his head to his hips.

"...Eh!? Ichinose...!"

By the time Ittoki realized, it was too late. Ichinose had literally just grabbed his dick and started sucking on it without a word.

"What... What are you doing!?"

Taking the entire thing in his mouth, Ichinose pulled off Ittoki's pants and underwear. With that, a pleasurable feeling started running through Ittoki's cock.

He had told him not to ask but he didn't think that he'd just go on and do this. And so suddenly like that...! It felt good, no lie, but he was more surprised if anything.

"Ah. Ichinose. Wait...!"

Ichinose pushed him harder while he was frazzled.

Ittoki tried pushing him off but he didn't have enough strength. With the sensation of his tongue licking and the warmth of his mouth, confusion and pleasure mixed, making him confused as to what was really going on.

Ichinose's head slowly bounced up and down with Ittoki's hand hanging onto his hair. His gentle tongue slid up and down, sometimes rubbing over the tip of his cock. His hands slowly crept up Ittoki's thighs, changing the feeling entity again.

It was honestly a little bewildering for Ittoki to be pressured on by him like this.

Where did he learn this? Had he always known?

Astonished, the pleasure in Ittoki's hips began to overtake him. He wanted it to stop, but then again. He didnt...

With his mental state in shambles, he suddenly felt a cold sensation under him.

As Ichinose sucked him off, he rubbed Ittoki's asshole with his fingers.

His finger slowly slid in. Cold and wet from his saliva. Obviously surprised, Ittoki pushed on Ichinose's head with some force.

"Tokiya. Seriously, stop...!"

Ichinose finally moved away and raised his head.

"...Im sorry. Did you not like that?"

"Not that... Just--where did you learn this?"

"Its kinda a basic thing, just following what I think might feel good. The rest I based on your reactions. And relating to this," Ichinose moved his finger inside Ittoki's ass, "I don't want it to be too hard on you so I did what I could. Would you rather I stopped?"

"..."

Ittoki couldn't come up with any words to stand against Ichinose's apologetic frown.

Asking him if he should stop... He said that he didn't want it to be too hard on him, and if Ittoki said that he'd rather he hurry it up...

It was surprising, but he did it thinking of Ittoki and he could tell he was being sincere.

Honestly, its not that Ittoki didn't want it...

Embarrassed and not sure how to answer, Ittoki ruffled up Ichinose's hair, receiving a questioning look in response.

"...You- dont have to stop. I was just caught off guard... And I'm happy you feel that way, but you dont have to be so careful about it..."

"No. I dont want to bring you any pain. You were worried earlier that I would hurt myself, so I wanted to try to give you some peace of mind."

"..."

"Before you were so scared for me that I thought you might be scared of me. But right now, I want to actually make love to you properly. So... Could you leave it to me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!! Sorry for the weirdness :P


	4. Shut Up And Take It

Ittoki finally understood how serious he was about this and had nothing to say. It was embarrassing to no end, but... It was important.

Ittoki wanted to give him a real answer. Even while fighting the tears from the bad memories, Ittoki wanted to make love with him and also wanted to give him the relief that he wasn't worried any longer.

"I get it. Ill leave everything to you."

"...ok."

Ichinose happily nodded and went back to work.

He sucked Ittoki off lovingly, still slowly stretching his ass out.

Ignoring the slight uncomfortable feeling, Ittoki let Ichinose do all the work. He immersed himself in the sweet stimulus to push the memories out of his mind.

Little by little, the pleasure took over the pain from before. Ichinose adds fingers to the count, increasing the sensation.

His fingers were filling Ittoki up and a small flame started flickering in his hips.

With Ichinose sucking him off and fingering him at the same time, he was almost about to cum.

"Ah. Ichinose... I'm... Cuming...!"

If he kept going, Ittoki was going to cum already...

Weakly, Ittoki pulled of Tokiya's hair to get him to stop, but he kept on moving.

"-Tokiya...! Stop. Let- go....! Tokiya!"

Ichinose pinned down Ittoki's hips and sucked even harder.

Ittoki choked up, about to cum, and tried to pull his hips away.

"St-op it...!"

He tried to get away... But it didn't work. The striking pleasure ran up his spine like it was all stored up for that moment.

"Ah. N-o... Ahhhh...!"

Reaching the climax, He pushed away Ichinose's head slightly.

"...!"

He finally took his mouth off Ittoki's dick, but he was already covered in semen. Cum dripping down from his face.

"-! Ah... Sorry...!"

Guilt pricked at Ittoki and he hurried to wipe Ichinose's face with his hand, but Ichinose just kept his eyes on Ittoki's dick.

"...Ah. Its still-"

With a gasp, he puts Ittoki's dick in his mouth all of a sudden.

"-!? Ah, idiot, sto... Ichinose...!"

His hips jerked up when Ichinose sucked on a now very sensitive place.

It was too strong and hurt like a bitch.

"Ugh. Ah. Tokiya. It hurts...!"

"Im sorry."

He brought his face up and licked his lips with an apologetic look. He gulped and Ittoki felt his entire body flush with embarrassment.

He just swallowed it and looked so calm with it dripping down his face! And its even his cum!

"No. I should be apologizing. Sorry..."

Ittoki wiped the semen dripping down his face but Ichinose grabbed his hand and licked it off.

"...you..."

"Im sorry. But its yours and it feels like a waste-"

"Dont say its a 'waste'! Its not a waste at all.....!"

Feeling his face heat up, an idea popped into his head and he put his hands on Ichinose's thighs.

"...Now its my turn."

"... Eh? W-wait a second, Ittoki!"

Ichinose tried to push Ittoki off frantically while he undid his belt and stuck his hand in his underwear.

"...!"

Ittoki took out his hard cock and took a good look at it.

"Ittoki, really... Even if you don't, I..."

Ittoki looked up to see Ichinose's face blushing red.

"Do you not like when I do it?"

"No. Not in the least! But..."

He was assertive and serious earlier, so the sudden change was extremely cute.

"Then shut up and take it."

Ittoki held Ichinose's dick in his hands and pushed his lips against it.

He slid his tongue up the shaft and burrowed his head into the back if his throat.

He had done it for him earlier, so Ittoki just had to show him what it felt like. He wanted Ichinose to feel it as much as he did. But actually... Ittoki didn't know what to do from there.

How did he do it before?

He couldn't remember, but for the time being, he slid his head up and down while fondling him below and watching his reactions.

Ichinose's eyes were half-lidded with and expression of ecstasy, watching Ittoki and petting his hair.

Seeing his face so strung up spurred Ittoki on and he brought his cock even deeper into his mouth, slurping up the precum beading at his tip, he moved down and lightly sucked on his balls

"Ah... Ittoki...!"

His gasps grew louder as he called Ittoki's name in a raspy voice.

Either way, Ittoki just wanted to see whether or not that actually felt good.

Ittoki felt Ichinose's dick stiffen and start to swell in his mouth.

"Stop. Ittoki, wait!"

He lightly pushed Ittoki's head, about to cum.

"Really, stop... Please...!"

His straining voice rung in Ittoki's ears and he stopped and looked up at him.

Breathing heavily, Ichinose blinked with an apologetic expression again.

"Im so sorry. We've finally... But... I want to be inside of you..."

"..."

Taking in the meaning of his cut off sentence, Ittoki took his mouth off of him.

Ichinose gently pulled Ittoki's face closer and whispered in his ear.

"I want to be inside of you... soon."

Ittoki looked down when he said that and found his dick still erect.

"... You sure have some stamina."

"Yeah. Its pretty easy for me to bounce back before I ejaculate... I'm not as easily satisfied as you are so this is how my body treats it."

"..."

"... Is that alright?"

Feeling much calmer after cumming once, a fire in Ittoki started to sputter with the desire to take Ichinose in.

He wrapped his arms around Ichinose's neck and pulled him close.

"Its fine."

Ittoki kissed his ear as he softly murmured.

"...!"

He took a deep breath and pushed Ittoki down on the bed through a heated impulse.

Ittoki stopped Ichinose's impatient hands from taking off his shirt and did it himself.

Ichinose quickly stripped his own clothes off and then they were both completely naked.

"..."

Seeing Ichinose's naked body took Ittoki's breath away.

There were so many areas of discoloration on his skin from where they grafted on his chest and stomach.

While Ittoki locked his eyes on him, Ichinose's expression became a pained sad looking smile.

"... Its embarrassing, being stared at like this."

"... Oh sorry."

"No. Its fine. Its impossible for me to ask that you don't see my body."

Ichinose, sounding somewhat embarrassed, placed his hand on his chest.

"Im sorry for bringing you unpleasant feelings."

Ichinose said it all with the most sincerely apologetic smile.

Was he apologizing because of Ittoki? Because Ittoki was scared of remembering his broken body?

"....!"

Ittoki felt his throat start to burn up.

He leaned in and hugged Ichinose tightly to express what he felt.

"...!"

Ichinose, a little surprised, held himself up with his hands pushing down on the bed.

Ittoki forcibly pulled him towards himself until his chest was resting on his own.

"...!"

Ichinose held his breath, pushing his body away... He easily gave up, the warmth slowly growing between them.

He came back to Ittoki. These scars. They're nothing to be ashamed of. They're medals of honor.

"Dont apologize again... No. Im the one who should be apologizing. Im sorry. I wont be afraid anymore. You already came back. Your scars arent ugly. Be it your ear, your eye or your body altogether. All of it is an important part of you. Its proof of how far you've come. Everything... Its a treasure to me."

"Ittoki..."

Ichinose's voice was trembling.

"...But."

Ittoki slightly pushed Ichinose off of him and peered into his face. He laid his hand on his cheek and smiled.

"I wanted to be able to be the one to bring you back to normal."

".....!"

Ichinose's lips formed a solid frown. He grabbed the hand on his cheek and closed his eyes.

"Thank you so much Ittoki. I'm so happy that you told me that... Just your feelings alone are... No. Im here right now because you thought to call me.... Ittoki. I love you. I truly do."

With lights sparkling in Ichinose's eyes, he softly kissed Ittoki.

"I... I love you too, Ichinose." Ittoki whispered against his lips, and Ichinose's face made a strained expression and he hugged Ittoki close.

"Ittoki, Im already..."

"...Okay... Me too."

Ichinose took a hot, deep breath and spread Ittoki's thighs. He raised them up and touched him to make sure he was ready enough.

"So... Ill be going in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD!!! SO AWKWARD TO SHARE!! Anyways hope you enjoy ^-^


	5. The Mirror

His cock made its way inside.

"...urk...ah...!"

With a jerk, Ittoki felt his inner walls being pushed open, Ichinose slowly pushing in.

He moved carefully, taking his time and Ittoki started sucking him in.

Feeling only a small cramp, pressure began to build under Ittoki.

Ichinose stopped for a moment to check how Ittoki was doing, then continued pushing in, quickly making it all the way inside.

Maybe it was the blood rushing to Ittoki’s head that made Ichinose feel so warm and his white skin look so glossy. He was just so beautiful that he couldn't resist the desire to touch him.

"Ittoki... Its so warm inside of you..."

Ichinose lightly kissed Ittoki's lips and began to move.

Expecting it to hurt, Ichinose was gentle for the most part, making the awful pressure gradually fade away into nearly nothing and Ittoki's body quickly became accustomed to him being there.

Ichinose closed his eyes in concentration, moans sometimes spilling out of his lips. His focused expression was so erotic that it caught Ittoki's eyes when they were open.

Ittoki's limp dick gradually started to stiffen up after a few thrusts.

Ichinose opened his eyes and clumsily smiled with a feverish look on his face.

"It feels amazing, Ittoki... How about you?"

He closed his eyes again, slouched a bit, and pounded into Ittoki harder than before.

A sweet numbness arose in Ittoki as Ichinose plunged deeper into him. He reached his hand out to his body, surrendering to the rhythm.

Ittoki traced his hand down from Ichinose's chest to his stomach and then back up to his eyes. Then he rested his hand on the side of his head.

His eyes shut and he gasped as Ichinose pushed harder and faster.

It felt amazing but the words just wouldn't come out.

As Ittoki melted away, Ichinose suddenly stopped moving.

"...?"

Ittoki opened his eyes and looked at Ichinose. He caught his breath and abruptly pulled out.

"Ittoki, Im sorry... But... Uh... Could you lie face down for me?"

He found it a bit embarrassing, but Ittoki did what he asked. He had planned on listening to whatever Ichinose wanted.

Ittoki lied face down and Ichinose grabbed his hips and pushed in again.

The moment Ittoki thought he was going to move, he held him from behind and picked Ittoki's body up.

"...!? Ahh...!"

Sitting on his lap with his back pressed against Ichinose's chest. His body weight pulled him down, Ittoki sunk onto his dick.

A crushed moan slip out of Ittoki's mouth from the anchoring feeling and Ichinose held him by his thighs.

"....!?"

"Ittoki"

His head perked up to Ichinose's voice and his heart stopped.

Ittoki saw the mirror left in front of the bed.

His body heated up so intensely that it felt like his blood was boiling and he tried to squirm away, but Ichinose had such a strong hold on his thighs that he couldn't move at all.

"Let go...! What are you doing. Ichinose!"

"Im sorry... But... I wanted to see us like this no matter what... So... Im so deep inside of you..."

Ichinose met Ittoki's eyes in the mirror. His face didn't have a tinge of guilt. Ichinose rubbed the edges around his fastened cock.

"Its a little red and very lewd... Its beautiful."

"...!!!"

A thick haze flowed into Ittoki's head when Ichinose whispered that into his ear in a low voice.

Trying to get away from the situation, Ittoki snatched Ichinose's hand away from his ass.

"Ichinose. Really. Let me go already...!"

"...Im sorry about this."

"-!"

He violently thrusted into Ittoki once.

His voice broke out from the sudden attack and Ittoki shut his lips.

Without stopping, Ichinose relentlessly started moving again.

He swayed Ittoki as he penetrated him. All the while, Ittoki tried to hold down his voice, dripping with sweetness.

He turned his face away from his reflection, feeling awkward about watching himself succumb to pleasure. It was too embarrassing. He didnt want to see. He shut his eyes along with his lips and turned away from the reality in the mirror, but Ichinose kept swaying him back and forth, urging him on.

"Ittoki, please... Look properly... I want to watch it... With you..."

Ittoki still held his eyes shut and Ichinose grabbed somewhat roughly at his cock.

A numbing sensation ran through Ittoki's body and his eyes opened involuntarily, his gaze traveled to his helpless reflecting in the glass.

He shifted his gaze away immediately, but Ichinose gently grabbed his chin, turning his face toward the mirror.

"Please don't look away... This is our..."

Ittoki's eyes reflexively close again and his vision blurred from Ichinose moving in and out, in and out.

Looking between his thighs, its wider than he could've imagined. It was wet, making sloshy noises while sucking in Ichinose's cock.

Ichinose firmly grasped him in his hand and he started brimming with fluids.

Ittoki's body was ravaged with pleasure. While Ichinose moved, he watched it happening in their reflection. The impact was even harder with the shock of seeing it in action.

He and Ichinose were connected like that...

Unable to take his eyes away, Ittoki breathed heavily while watching himself being penetrated.

He really thought he looked ridiculous while indulging in this, but he knew now that it just riled him up even more... Somehow, it even felt like too much.

"Ittoki... Youre- adorable!"

Ichinose took Ittoki's hand and brought it, along with his, to Ittoki's ass.

Moving along with him, Ittoki could feel his cock push and pull through with his fingertips along the edges.

The sensation was so erotic that it felt like something else entirely.

"Ah, ahhh... Ichinose...!"

Forgetting any reservations he had, Ittoki sank into ecstasy watching their reflections in the mirror.

Ichinose bit into Ittoki's shoulder as he thrusted: jerking Ittoki hard at the same time.

The bed was creaking with the weight of two people on top of one another. Adding to the sounds of fluids sloshing and skin slapping.

From head to toe, an exciting electric current ran through Ittoki's body. Listening to the uneven cadence of Ichinose's breaths, Ittoki could feel himself slowly reaching his limit.

Watching Ichinose's ernest face study his in the reflection, Ittoki watched himself bob up and down with a lovely voice spilling from his lips.

Ichinose's face...

It was feverish and flushed. His eyes were moist with lust and a sense of impatience. His arms embraced Ittoki from behind, giving him a small sense of relief in the sea of sensuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!! So if you are actually reading this... Im glad... ANYWAYS! The reason I am addressing you bros personally is because I have a question... Fell free to answer in the comments... (even if you arent following this story very closely)...  
> So the question I have is...  
> I have thought of a way to connect Are You Ready? and Right Now, There's a Scar Here and I could continue the story out if I wanted... So my question is... Should I? Are you guys interested enough that I should do that? Or what?


	6. Together

"Ah... Ittoki...!"

Unable to hold back any longer, Ittoki dug his nails into Ichinose's arm.

Possibly feeling the same sense of urgency, Ichinose quickened his pace and pulled Ittoki's chin over to kiss him.

The heat pooled in Ittoki's hips and the tension heightened as Ichinose stroked his cock.

"Ah, Ichinose, ah... If you do that...!"

"Ittoki..."

"No... Ah...!"

He quickened his hand while thrusting hard into Ittoki from behind at the same time.

His boundaries pushed and beaten away, Ittoki's entire body filled with an intense sweetness.

"Ah... Ungh, ahhhh!!!"

Ittoki's back arched and a murky white liquid squirted out of his rock-hard cock.

"Ha... Ahhh... Ah..."

Ittoki's body trembled, the viscous remains of his ejaculation trailing slowly down his dick.

"Ittoki... Hah. Ah..."

Ichinose jolted violently at nearly the same time and held Ittoki extremely tight.

Ichinose, with his ragged gasps, swelled inside of Ittoki, filling him with a tepid warmth.

After cuming, Ichinose's chest expanded and contracted as he exhaled shakily and loosened his grip, resting his chin on Ittoki's shoulder.

In the hot air, Ittoki looked over his shoulder and kissed his lips.

"Ittoki..."

With an enticing voice, he lovingly stroked Ittoki's body.

When Ittoki turned back to the mirror, he saw them nestled together, both exhausted. His stomach, as well as Ichinose's hand, covered in cum.

A shameful display. But... In the mirrors dusty reflection, they both looked happy.

Ichinose slowly lowered Ittoki onto the bed and pulled out of him.

"Mn..."

With him out, all that was left was a wet feeling.

Ichinose laid down beside him, smiling with a lightly flushed face.

"Im very happy. I was finally able to hold you again."

With his genuine smile, Ichinose makes Ittoki grin too.

However...

Ittoki gave him a small glare and pinched his nose.

"Ah!"

"Thats great and all... But you did something really gutsy. You know that?"

"Im sorry. Please forgive me."

Ittoki pulled his hand away with Ichinose's nasally voice in the background. He frowned, looking at Ittoki like a kicked puppy.

"Im sorry. I guess I got a little carried away. I was just happy from touching you and I wanted to see you from more sides so I... I'm sorry I did something you didn't like..."

His mood began to droop so Ittoki smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Its fine. You don't need to go that far and apologize. If I really hated it, I would've hit you and run away or something. And besides... Uh...Its not like I didn't like it or anything..."

"The mirror?!"

"No!"

Ittoki reflexively bopped his head.

"I don't mean the mirror, okay-And not what you did, or being restrained... Just- I don't mind it if its you."

Suddenly bashful, Ittoki spoke in a somewhat playful tone, but when Ittoki glanced at Ichinose, his eyes were lightly watering like he had just finished some amazing chick-flick.

"Ittoki..."

"Dont get too excited. I'm not giving you free reign to do just anything."

"Ok, Ill just ask you first."

"Thats not what I.... I think you took it the wrong way. Well, whatever."

Ichinose nodded his head, looking strangely like a dog wagging his tail.

He was still the same idiot as ever.

God knows what he'd ask in the future... No, it was actually terrifying for Ittoki to think what he could possibly ask.

Ittoki let out a light sigh and rolled onto his back, Ichinose followed his lead.

"Hey..."

"Yeah?"

Ittoki took his hand and massaged his fingers.

"We talked about this before... How you and I can't always be together because of work."

"Yes."

His tone darkened.

"Its not that I didn't think about it before the surgery... After, we didn't know if you'd be able to be in the same line of work. There were no guarantees that your vocal cords would be affected and the doctor told you not to sing for six months so we still don't know."

"Yes."

"You said this too, but I don't want you to be broken if you can't sing anymore. And you never know if you'll find something you like more. Id be happy if you find something you love. But not me or any of the rest of Starish will be there. And if you find a partner for that then..."

"I wont find one."

Ichinose interrupted Ittoki with an assertive tone.

"No. I cant. I have no intention of letting that happen."

He said the words angrily and Ittoki opened his mouth.

"It really hurts to think about not being able to be with you all the time."

"..."

"When you were on the gurney being taken into the operating room, I had the thought of, 'maybe it would be better if you just went into a different job'. It was weird... I mean, I wanted to sing with you again so badly."

"...Yes."

"But now that we're together again... No, Im happier than I could have ever imagined. Even if I'm not singing with you. I just couldn't bring myself to let it all end without a fight... And then the answer came to me."

"What answer?"

"I really hate that if you can't sing I'll have to move on with my career and leave you in sadness, and I feel awful that you might not be able to sing yourself. But... Even if it hurts us, I still want to be together with you and be selfish knowing that we can't fight reality. Holding onto that feeling is... I guess i could say- ...... A form of love. Kinda."

"Love?"

"... Yeah. But passion fits too I guess."

For Ittoki, saying it out loud was awkward and he fumbled with the words. Calling it real love for them felt like a stretch because they weren't anywhere near there again yet. It felt like an alien word. But to wrap that enormous feeling into one word... Id have to be love. Because, even now, if the weren't together, it would mean nothing.

"And I'm sure that I'll be much happier singing now after having met with you than singing and having never been with you at all."

"Ittoki..."

"If I keep letting the things I can't change hurt me, that'd mean that meeting in the first place was a mistake. But its not like that. I'm so happy together with you and want it to be that way. I want to treasure it all. That feeling became something important to the both of us."

"..."

Ichinose watched Ittoki, mouth hanging open, face overrun with emotion. He pulled his lips together and nodded.

"Yes. Im so glad I get to be with you. Its bliss. From now and on. I'm in pure bliss."

Ittoki firmly grabbed his hand in response.

Ichinose smiled and closed his eyes. He started to slowly hum.

This is...

The song from their union.

Believe My Voice

But its a little different from before.

His hum sounded just a bit softer and thinner compared to before. It would make sense though. If the doctor really did hurt his vocal cords, he wouldn't be able to sing perfectly anymore.

Struck by sudden guilt and discomfort... Ittoki threw those feelings out in an instant.

It doesnt matter if he cant sing as well. His hum is already so kind and still so soft.

It gently calmed Ittoki's heart as he closed his eyes.

This melody is what Ichinose's heart is after all.

Two people will always meet and someday part.

So theres only one thing they can do.

Just treasure the time they have together as much as they can.

So there will be no more regrets.

So they'll never forget a single thing they experience together.

Hand in hand, they'll take one irreplaceable step after another.

From today

From here on out

 

Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! This is gonna be the last chapter for a little while until I write the chapters for Are You Ready? connecting the two... But make sure to check back in a while because I'll put more up once I finish linking the two ^-^


End file.
